Spyro
Spyro (スパイロ, Supairo) is a rare purple dragon and one of the main protagonist of the series. "Looks like I got some things to do!" :—Spyro. Appearance :Voice actor: Tom Kenny (English), Akiko Yajima (Japanese) Gallery Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Dragon Sages *Lindar *Mrs. Shoutfire *Spike *Dragonflies **Sparx *Ponies *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Princess Cadance *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rarity *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Fairies **Zoe *The Ancients **Chronicler *Freedom Fighters *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Big the Cat **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *G.U.N. **G.U.N Commander **Hope Robotnik **Topaz **Foxwell Fowler *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Marine the Raccoon *Christopher Thorndyke *Thomas Jones *Vanilla the Rabbit *Emeral *Relic the Pika *Fixit *Shahra the Genie *Chip (Great Friend) *Wisps **Yacker *NiGHTS *Moss the Sloth *Mighty the Armadillo *Ray the Flying Squirrel *Rotor the Walrus *Bunnie the Rabbot *Sally Acorn *Antoine D'Coolette *Julie-Su *Charles the Hedgehog *Shade the Echidna *Shard the Metal Sonic *Honey the Cat *Thorn the Lop *King Puff *Queen Angelica *Striker the Mantis Shrimp *Echo *Coral the Betta *Pearly the Manta Ray *Razor the Shark *Crusher the Chao *Moles **Professor **Blink the Mole *Elora *Hunter *Sheila *Agent 9 *Sgt. James Byrd *Bentley the Yeti *Bianca Family *Unnamed wife *King Warfang (father) *Cynder (sister) Neutral *Moneybags *Chief Prowlus *Chaos *Team Hooligans **Nack the Weasel **Bark the Polarbear **Bean the Dynamite *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega **Thrash the Tasmanian Devil *Babylonians/Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross Rivals Enemies *Malefor *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Jack Robotnik **Orbot **Cubot *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Tails **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy **Metal Blaze **Metal Scourge *Red *Gnorcs **Gnasty Gnorc *Ineptune *Riptocs **Ripto **Gulp **Crush *Rhynocs *Sorceress *Sorcerer *Julian Snively *Scourge the Hedgehog *Fiona Fox *Biolizard *Ghosts **King Boom Boo **Boo/Boom Boo **Ghost Girl **Bandanna Ghost **Bow Tie Ghost *Black Arms **Black Doom ***Doom's Eye **Black Death ***Death's Eye **Eclipse the Darkling *Dark Arms **Blurk **Cyzer **Cregal **Rhygenta *Solaris **Mephiles the Dark **Iblis *Dark Gaia *Nega-Mother Wisp *Dr. Eggman Nega *Silver Sonic *Nightmarens *The Deadly Six **Zavok (leader) **Zomom **Zeena **Master Zik **Zazz **Zor *Lyric the Last Ancient Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills *Fire *Water *Electricity *Air *Ice *Earth *Psychic *Beast *Metal *Fear *Poison *Plant *Convexity *Darkness *Light *Time *Elemental Fury *Melee Combat *Aerial Combat *Swimming *Charge *Glide *Hover *Fly *Longevity *Climb *Dive *Horn Dive *Wing Shield *Headbash *Tail Strike *Dragon Kata *Super strength *Regeneration *Magic Miscellaneous Skills Since dragons, are also reptiles, he has a natural ability to regrow his parts. History Past Spyro is a rare purple dragon born once every ten generations, prophesized to bring hope to the world. During Spyro's incubation, his father the Temple Dojo of the Dragons was attacked by the forces of the Dark Master, who was intent on destroying all the dragon eggs to prevent Spyro's birth. He, some of his Dragon Soldiers, and Ignitus, the Sage of Fire, had to evacuate all of the eggs, and left them to drift down the Silver River into a dark and dense forest where they could not be seen or found, hoping for the best. The dragon eggs drifted down the river and only Spyro's egg along with another egg was soon discovered by Princess Celestia. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Dragons Category:Purple Dragons Category:Males Category:Protagonists